


A TU RECUERDO

by frdnnd98



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frdnnd98/pseuds/frdnnd98
Summary: Un oneshot rápido con una idea que hace rato me venía rondando la mente.Gracias por leer y ojalá disfruten.♡





	A TU RECUERDO

**Author's Note:**

> Un oneshot rápido con una idea que hace rato me venía rondando la mente.  
> Gracias por leer y ojalá disfruten.  
> ♡

—A veces no sé si está bien que siga viniendo, Yuri —Otabek suelta una risa, una risa corta y amarga, que dedica a la situación en general, pero sobretodo a sí mismo. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Yo tampoco tengo la respuesta, Beka.

El rubio se encoge de hombros y sonríe al responderle, pero a diferencia de Otabek, no hay rastro alguno de pena o sufrimiento en su semblante. 

Un mohín se apodera de los labios de Yuri cuando le echa un vistazo al otro. Nunca le ha gustado verlo así, por lo que decide levantarse del escalón donde había permanecido sentado, para desplazarse lo suficiente hasta dejar caer su cuerpo justo al lado del mayor. Suelta un pequeño suspiro cuando se sienta y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del chico, clamando pacientemente por un poquito de amor.

Pasan pocos segundos antes de que Otabek advierta el suave y agradable calorcito que emana desde Yuri, y su mano no hesita en corresponder cuando unos gráciles dedos buscan entrelazarse con los suyos.

Otabek nunca ha sabido negársele a Yuri. Nunca lo hizo y ahora tampoco lo hará. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo es?

—Ah, Yura… —exhala, cabizbajo—, sabes que no tienes por qué preguntar eso si no quieres…

Otabek ase con más fuerza la delicada mano entre la suya, sin lastimarle, porque eso es lo que él menos quisiera en la vida, pero sostiene su mano con la firmeza suficiente para recordarse a sí mismo —y al rubio, también— que incluso el mínimo gesto o acción del que pudiesen ser partícipes los dos juntos le daba ya una razón más para seguir viviendo.

—Pero es que me da curiosidad, Beka —replica el chico, elevando sus manos entrelazadas y dejándolas caer luego, sin poder evitar que ese cariz de niño mimado se manifestara cuando estaba con él. —El último tenía buenos temas de conversación, pero no me gustaba su cabello; era un rubio pajoso, seguro que era de caja y no era natural como yo. Qué bueno que ya no lo ves.

En ese momento, Otabek sí que no puede reprimir una carcajada y Yuri, fascinado, no es capaz de apartar su mirada de su rostro. Se pregunta si la razón de que el moreno no sonría a menudo es porque no sabe lo bonito que se ve cuando lo hace.

— Bien, te diré —concede, aclarando su voz y comenzando a acariciar, ahora más relajado, el dorso de la mano de Yuri con su pulgar. —Es una chica, ¿sabes? Se llama Mila, y es pelirroja, no rubia —dice, con un tono divertido, dándose el lujo de no dejar ir todavía el buen humor que se percibía en el ambiente.

—Ohhh, ¿y dónde la conociste? —cuestiona, tomando una mejor postura para poner más atención, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que están por contarle una historia.

—Es la nueva instructora de Irina —responde, sin apartar la mirada. Yuri observa cómo las pupilas de Otabek se agrandan y su semblante adquiere un tono más energético y alegre, casi orgulloso, como siempre que hablaba de su hermana —Ha mejorado mucho, ¿sabes? Ya puede hacer algunos saltos dobles. Yo también he patinado un par de veces y no me he caído, así que supongo que no apesto tanto.

Ahora es Yuri el que suelta una dulce carcajada, y cuando lo hace, a Otabek le duele el corazón. Siente como si le clavasen una estaca de hielo en el medio del alma, porque piensa en lo mucho que echa de menos el exquisito tintineo de su risa todos los días; piensa en lo injusto que es tener que conformarse con memorias, con esos episodios fragmentados que cada vez le cuesta más trabajo reconstruir y con estas cortas visitas que no hacen más que hacer crecer su anhelo de volver a estar junto a él.

— ¿Y ella le agrada a Irina? 

— Al parecer sí, pero le gustaba más su entrenador anterior.

— Ya se acostumbrará, uno siempre se termina acostumbrando a las ausencias.

"Acostúmbrate, pero no me olvides".

Otabek permanece en silencio por un instante y mira al cielo, antes de contestarle a Yuri, casi susurrando.

— No digas eso, sabes que yo jamás podré hacerlo.

Yuri lo sabe, y sólo basta un beso en la mejilla de su parte para asegurárselo una vez más.

—A veces pienso cosas muy egoístas… —suspira, pasándose la mano libre por los negros cabellos— no sabes cuánto te extraño.

—Yo… —comienza, intentando no mostrarse atribulado; sabe que para Otabek él constituye la mayor fortaleza y verlo triste no le ayudará en nada—. Yo también quiero que estemos juntos, pero sabes que Irina te necesita… —toma aire y continúa— No puedes dejarla sola.

—A ti tampoco puedo dejarte solo. ¿Y si un día no puedo verte más, Yuri? —duda, con la voz temblorosa—. No sé… no sé qué haría si eso pasara.

—Pero yo siempre te estaré esperando, no importa cuánto tiempo pase.

Otabek no soporta más y envuelve entre sus brazos a Yuri, queriendo que ese momento se condense en el infinito, deseando que ojalá sólo existiesen ellos dos y nada más, flagelándose con el frío látigo de la culpa, preguntándose cómo hubiese sido todo si su hermana no existiera o si sus padres jamás les hubieran abandonado. A veces no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría seguir colocándose esa máscara de felicidad ante Irina, sólo para que ella no se enterara de los demonios contra los que luchaba su hermano mayor todos los días.

Un sollozo del más alto rompe la quietud en la que estaban sumidos, porque la noche ya puede verse venir desde el horizonte y ambos saben que el tiempo se les termina, otra vez.

Yuri es el primero en separarse.

—La próxima vez tráeme gardenias, ¿de acuerdo? —sus labios se curvean hacia arriba, sutilmente, mientras acaricia con la misma delicadeza el rostro de Otabek, eliminando los restos de sus lágrimas. —Últimamente a todos por aquí les traen rosas y me aburren. No me vendría nada mal una fragancia diferente.

—De acuerdo, gardenias serán entonces —accede, llevándose la mano de Yuri hacia los labios para besarla. 

—Cuida de Irina, pero jamás te olvides de lo mucho que te amo. Recuerda que siempre estoy contigo.

—Te amo tanto, Yuri.

—————————————————————————————————————

Viktor y Yuri, dueños de la floristería que está frente al cementerio, intercambian una triste mirada cada día primero del mes, desde hace tres años, cuando divisan a ese chico de chaqueta negra, ese chico de miradas y sonrisas tristes, ese chico que siempre les compra flores, cruzar la calle y acercarse a una sencilla lápida, donde las horas se disuelven entre sus soliloquios, llantos y risas, hasta que la noche acaece sobre él y el guardia, quien también lo espera cada primero, lo despierta y le obliga a irse.

La primera vez que lo vieron quedándose ahí todo el día y abrazar el aire en varias ocasiones, ninguno de los dos pudo contener sus lágrimas.

Mucho menos cuando se acercaron hasta la tumba y vieron lo que ésta rezaba:

“Yuri Plisetsky”.

—¿No es él el chico que salió en las noticias hace unos años? —pregunta Viktor, con mucha dificultad para que la voz no se le quebrase del todo. —El que iba con su novio en una motocicleta cuando un maldito ebrio los chocó.

—Sí, es él. Tenía sólo diecisiete, era el día de su cumpleaños… —responde Yuri, ya con las lágrimas rodándole sin tregua por las mejillas, mientras buscaba el abrazo reconfortante de su pareja. 

— Sólo espero que puedan volver a estar juntos alguna vez.

El chico rubio, sentado sobre el eterno escalón de mármol y observando con una sonrisa llena de paz a la pareja frente a él, toma algunos pétalos de las rosas que estaban al pie de su sepulcro y convierte su aliento en brisa, dejando así caer los pétalos sobre ambos, a modo de respuesta.

"Lo estaremos".


End file.
